1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying markers in a map service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for displaying a plurality of markers differentially according to the importance of a user and the importance of information in a map service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent growth in sales of smart phones, the number of Social Networking Service (SNS) users has also been increasing.
SNS extends the concept of society to a communication network, enabling users to establish a network by building interpersonal relationships.
At present, many companies provide SNS. SNS users build solidarity with other networked SNS users.
As SNS gains in popularity, users are requesting a variety of SNSs.
A map service included in an SNS displays a plurality of markers representing information so that a user can be aware of the existence of the information at the positions of the markers.
However, the plurality of markers are displayed with the same importance irrespective of the importance of the information represented by the markers. Therefore, the user is simply aware of the existence of the information at the positions of the markers, without the divergent importance among the plurality of markers being readily apparent.
Moreover, when a map is scaled down, the markers may overlap on the map in the map service. As a consequence, the user may not be able to discriminate the markers from one another.